Sucka For Love
by babyhardyzgal13
Summary: 2 Brothers; 1 diva. Ones dating her and treats her like crap while the other falls for her fast. Characters: Trish Stratus, Adam Copeland, Jay Reso, Hunter Helsmly, Ric Flair...many others Ninth chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

**Sucka For Love**

**Disclaimer:** yeah unfortuntaly i dont own anyone from the WWE(as much as i'd like to)

**Summary:** 2 brothers; one diva. One treats her badly while the other falls for her fast. Includes: Trish, Adam Copeland, Jay Reso, Hunter Helmsly, Ric Flair...many more.

**A/N: **So I've sick with a horrible case of writers block. Yeah I've been writing stories in study hall but school and sports have been catching up with me so i haven't been able to update anything. But okay on with it...

Set In 2003/2004

Adam sat on the leather couch in his and his brothers hotel room. He leaned back and listened to Jay and his girlfriend argue from the bedroom. This happened once or twice a week. Jay treated her like crap and Adam never did anything to stop it. His thoughts were interrupted when the bedroom door was whipped open and out came the blonde beauty. Her eyes were filled with tears. She grabbed her purse from the counter and left their hotel room. Jay came out with an angered look on his face.

"The Little bitch can find her own damn hotel room."

Adam just shook his head. "Dude your such an ass to her."

"Oh dont stick up for that whore. She dosen't deserve it." Jay snickered

"That 'whore' is your girlfriend and she has a name." Adam raised his voice

"Why are you defending _my_ girlfriend."

"Because you do nothing but treat her like shit." Adam shoved Jay down to the ground and walked out of the room slamming the door hard behind him.

Adam walked around the hotel untill he heard sobbing in a nearby room. It was _her_ voice talking to another guy.

"Hunter, I have to go back. As much as i hate to admit it, im afriad he'll do something worse"

Hunter. Adan truely hated him. But why would she talking to him.

"But I don't want that son of a bitch hurting you.

Adam Listened untill he heard the sound of footsteps coming his way. Before he knew it she ran into him after flying the door wide open. He caught her quickly.

"Adam?" She questioned

"Uhh..." Adam looked down at her "Hey Trish."

"Copeland!" Hunter stormed there way from his room. "Don't touch her."

"Hunter I swear." Adam set her to her feet quickly. " I was walking then,"

"If Jay sent you..."

"He didn't" Adam shot quickly

"Don't talk.." Hunter looked at Trish with a sincere smile. "Go to Ric's room. Tell him I'll be there once i finsh some business." Trish Smiled and walked away. Hunter watched her untill she left then turned back to Adam. He moved closer to Adam. "You can tell Jay that he better stay away from Trish if all he's gonna do is hurt her. And you? If I see you touch Trish i will beat you within an inch of your life." Hunter pushed Adam into the wall and walked to Ric's room.

**Ric Flairs Room:**

"Then as i was turning the corner i went, SMACK right into Hunter locking lips with..." Ric stopped talking and Trish Stopped laughing when the door was shot open by an angry Hunter. It opened so quickly it caused Trish and Ric to jump out of their skin.

"That Son of a bithch will never go near you again." Hunter stormed in and sat next to Trish on the couch as Ric remained in his spot on the bed. Hunter weapped an arm around Trish's shoulders.

"Hunter," Trish Sighed. "He wasn't doing anything wrong. Think about it, if Jay sent him, I would've fallen on my ass."

"Trish he..." Hunter started

"No, Hunter..." Trish grunted and got up.

"Where are you going." Hunter asked

"To find Adam...thank him for not letting me fall." Trish turned on her heel and walked out.

Hunter shot up and Ric went up to placing an arm across the front of Hunter.

"Face it Trips," Ric looked at Hunter "Shes not the scared little girl we met four years go."

Hunter remained his gaze at the door hoping Trish would come back and give him a reason to kick adams ass. Eventually he dropped his head in defeat. "I know Ric...I know." Hunter walked back to the couch and plopped down with a sigh.

**A/N:** Sooo this was the first chapter after being cured from Writers block-itus. Hope you review for some feedback. Next Chapter...Trish Confronts Adam _and _Jay. Stay Beautiful


	2. Chapter 2

**Sucka For Love**

**Disclaimer:** Again I don't own any of the superstars or their names. I just have my very small brain full of amazing ideas

**Summary:** 2 Brothers. 1 Diva. One treats her horribly and the other falls for her fast. Features: Trish Stratus, Adam Copeland, Jay Reso, Hunter Helmsly, Ric Flair...and more.

**A/N: ** And The Award For Biggest Ditz Goes To: Me!! Odd huh?? Well yeah I've huge blonde moments all day. So typing this is going to be a challenge. But I wanted to give my readers something to read. Ha! Enjoy and Review. :)

**Chapter 2:**

Trish walked around the hotel untill she stopped at the bar on the first floor. She saw him sitting there with diva search contestants all around him. She caught his eyes and he smiled. Adam shooed the girls off and motioned Trish to sit with him. She smiled and walked to the seat across from him.

"Let me just say I'm really sorry for whatever Hunter did to you. He's just..." Trish Started

"Protective?" Adam asked

"Yeah." Trish lowered her head and sat in the chair. "But...really, i didn't tell him to do anything." Trish looked around then back a Adam. "Did Jay really send you? Because if he did I swear I'll..."

"Trish, why are you with him?" Adam asked. Trish gave him a confused look. "I mean seriously. Do you see the way he treats you?"

"Adam he doesn't treat me..."

"Yes he does Trish. He yells at you everyday." Adam saw the hurt in her eyes. He grabbed her hand and looked at her with a soft expression. "Trish, does he hit you."

Trish looked down then got up and walked away. Adam shook his head and followed her. He knew Jay was hitting her. _The expression on her face said it all. But how Long?? _Adam thought to himself. He sighed and pushed the elevator 'up' button in hopes to catch up with her.

Trish walked to the room where she was staying with Jay and Adam. She grabbed her key card and opened the door to find a dark room which seemed to be empty. Trish walked in and turned on the light, only to find to figures on the bed all over eachother. Jay looked up with a shocked expression. Trish gasped and let out a small cry.

"Trish I..."

"Jay! How could you." Trish felt the tears rolling down her face. She turned slowly and walked out.

Jay threw on his pants and ran to the door. "Trisha wait." He Yelled.

Adam was coming down the hall as Jay was going back to the room. He rushed to the room to find the same thing Trish did. A small woman in his bed. Jay turned around to find an angered Adam.

"You bitch. How the hell could you do this to Trish? She loved you so much not to leave you when you hit her. Dammit jay how could you be such an ass?" Adam turned his back to his brother. "I want your hoe and all of your shit out of this room. Don't ever talk to me. Dont ever come near me." Adam turned around and got in Jays face. "And Never talk to Trish again." Adam turned back to the door and went to find Trish

Hunter stormed around his room with Trish crying on Ric's shoulder.

"That Son of a bitch. What the hell was he thinking? He will regret ever doing that to you Trish." Hunter paced around the room untill there was a knock on the door. "What?" He yelled. He made Trish jump. He looked at her. "Sorry." He quickly apoligized then stormed to the door. When he whipped it open he saw Adam standing there. "Copeland. What the hell do you want?"

"Is Trish here?" He asked sternly

"I thought i told you to stay away from her." Hunter glared at Adam ready to attack.

"Hunter..." Trish shot. She got up and walked over to them "Stop...he's fine." She looked at Adam and smiled. "Hey..."

"Can i talk to you?" Adam looked at Trish then Hunter "Please?"

"On the Belcony." Hunter said. He let Adam in and him and Trish walked to the door where he slid it open for her. Adam shut the door behind them.

Hunter shut the hotel room door and walked to a small table where he pulled out a chair and sat 10 feet away from the belcony doors. He faced the belcony slowly watching Adam and every move he made.

Out on the belcony Trish went and but her hands on the railing and looked out to the scenery in front of her. Adam joined her.

"Hey Im sorry for what happened at the bar." Adam started "I just let my thoughts get the best of me. I should have asked you in a better way."

"It's fine. And if you really want to know. He didn't hit me. But he brusied my wrists." Trish pulled up her sleves and showed Adam the brusies. He grabbed her hand and ran a finger over her wrists causeing her to wince. Out of the corner of his eye Adam saw Hunter now standing with his arms folded across his cheast. Adam slightly dropped her hand.

"Trish, why didn't you tell me? I roomed with you guys." Adam turned back and grabbed the railing. "How did I not know?" Adam asked himself.

Trish turned after him. She placed her hands on the railing. One hand on top of Adams. She snapped back quickly. "I made the mistake by not telling anyone Adam. Although I should have." Trish dropped her head. Adam looked at her and lifted her head with his thumb under her chin.

"Trisha..." Adam looked at Hunter one more time. Ric was trying to calm him down and stop him from going after Adam for touching Trish. "I will do anything and everything to prevent you from ever getting hurt again." Trish smiled and looked at Hunter.

"Thanks Adam." Trish smiled and hugged him

Hunter was fuming. Adam touched Trish when he specifically told him not to.

"Trips...its obvious she likes this guy. Give her a chance." Ric said

"Ric he's the brother of the ass that hurt her. I will not let them be together...ever."

"Hey man, you don't know how different Jay and Adam are. Adams a nice guy. Let him prove himself to you first before letting him take Trish out."

"What if Trish isn't ready?" Hunter asked.

"She will be...give her time. Hunter, Adams a better guy for her. Jay was horrible, they'll be together. You'll see."

"You know what Ric. Your right. I'll give the guy a chance with her. But if he screws up...he's dead." Hunter looked at Trish who was smiling now with Adam by her side. Hunter nodded his head slowly. "I sure he'll stay alive though."

**A/N: **oh wow this took some time to type. I messed up like crazy. Haha, but please review for some feedback. Rock Out!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sucka For Love**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in the WWE (which really sucks. Adam Copeland Mmmm, that man in FINE)

**Summary:** 2 brothers. 1 Diva. One hurts her while the other falls for her fast. Features: Trish Stratus, Adam Copeland, Jay Reso, Hunter Helmsly, Ric Flair...and many more.

**A/N:** So I think this may be one of the best stories i've ever written. I think it's because i've read some really good stories and I now know what people want. When I found out that other people actually liked the Adam/Trish pairing I jumped right on to reading some stories with them together. I think they kinda inspired me to write a new one. So here is the third chapter...review pleeease.

**Chapter 3:**

Trish and Adam spent the evening in Hunters hotel room chatting for hours. Adam tried to ignore the glares Hunter shot at him. It didn't work so good. Adam knew how protective Hunter was of Trish and was going to have to show Hunter that he could be there for Trish.

'I'm so tired. I think i'm gonna go back to the room." Trish said then turned towards Adam. "Are you sure that _he's_ gone?" She asked him.

Adam smiled and nodded. "I told him never to talk to you again and to get the hell out of the room. You can have it tonight, I'll get a new one." He said. The 2 got up and Hunter and Ric followed. Trish hugged both guys and walked out. Adam shook Rics hand then went to Hunter. He glared then shook his hand.

"Make sure Jay doesn't go near her." Hunter said. Adam nodded. "I can't believe Im saying this but, I'm trusting you." Adam nodded again and walked out the door with Trish by his side.

The two walked down the hallway in silence. Adam stopped first in front of the door. He opened it, flicked on the light, and checked to make sure Jay was gone. He looked around and his stuff was gone too. Adam smiled and motioned Trish in. She smiled back at him.

"Hey, I don't want you to waste your money on a new room. This _was_ your room too." Trish said

"Trisha are you sure?" Adam asked

"Yeah, its nice to have some company."

Adam smiled once more. "Okay." Adam gabbed a pair of sweat pants from his bag and walked into the bathroom and changed into them while Trish changed into her sweats in the bedroom. She threw her hair in a messybun. She slipped under the covers of the bed and turned on the tv. There was a slight knock on the door.

"You decent?" Adam asked

"Yeah..." Trish said. Adam slipped in and smiled.

"Just came to make sure your ok." Adam went and sat on the bed next to Trish.

"I'll be fine. Things like this happen. It's just life." Trish said softly. Adam ran a hand threw her hair.

"Your outlook on life is so cute," Adam smiled and got off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Wait," Adam turned and looked at Trish "You don't have to sleep on the couch, we can share a bed." Trish suggested

Adam nodded and slipped under the blankets catiously. Trish slowly drifted off to sleep as Adam watched tv. He looked over at her and thought, _"Wow she's so gorgeous when she sleeps."_ Adam smiled and kissed her forehead. A small smile cracked upon Trish's lips. Adam wrapped an arm around Trish and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning:**

As the sun slipped through the cracks of the curtains, Trish woke up and found the other side empty except for a note.

_Trisha, _

_Went down to the cafe for some coffee. Come join me when you wake up. My treat._

_See You Soon, _

_Adam_

Trish smiled and placed the note down and got out of the bed. She went straight for the bathroom. She slipped off her sweats and stepped in the shower. After 5 minutes she got out and threw on a pair of tight jeans with a long tank top. She decided not to cake on makeup. After drying her hair Trish threw it up in a ponytail and walked out of the bathroom. She put on black strappy heels and Chanel Sunglasses. Trish took another look at herself and walked out of the hotel room with her black purse.

**The Cafe:**

Adam sat alone in the back corner. He was reading and responding to his fanmail on his laptop. He adjusted his glasses when he saw Trish come in.

"Wow." He said standing up to greet her. He gave her a hug and watched her sit down before taking a seat himself. "Well i'm glad you decided to come down with me."

Trish giggled. "Well you were nice enough to get Jay away from me and calm me down, so I thought the least I could do was join you for coffee."

The waitress came by and collected Trish's and Adam's coffee orders. There was a bit of silence untill Adam decided it was to akward.

"So, when are you leaving for Austin?" Adam asked refurring to there next stop for a show.

"My plane leaves in two days at 10' am." Trish said

"Oh," Adam sighed. "That really sucks, I leave tomorrow."

"Oh." Trish frowned. The waitress brought their drinks back.

"Will that be it?" She asked

Both Trish and Adam nodded. She handed the cheak to Adam and walked away.

"Trish, I promise we can hang in Austin as soon as you arrive." Adam gave her that adoring smile that any girl could fall for.

Trish smiled and sipped her coffee. Adam continued to smile. "Mabey I could take you out to a club or something like that. And Hunter and Ric could join us as well."

Trish smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure if you start hanging around Hunter a little more he'll like you better."

"God I hope so." Adam said.

After an hour of laughing and joking, Trish had to get ready for a signing in FYE.

"Adam I really had a good time, are you sure you don't want me to pay for anything?" Trish asked

"No Trisha it's fine." Adam reassured her.

"Ok, well, I should get going now." Trish smiled and said goodbye.

Before she could reach the door Adam ran to her and turned her around. He starred deeply into her hazel eyes before slowly leaning in and giving her a soft peck on the lips. He pulled away slowly and blushed. "See ya around Trish." Adam slowly walked away leaving Trish with the biggest smile she had since yesturday when she last saw Jay.

**A/N:** Ooooo, the first kiss. Mmmm, i love it. Next Chapter: What will happen with Trish and Adam? Can Hunter learn to accept it? What will happen in Austin? REVIEW!! pleeease!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sucka For Love**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone in this story, i just own the ideas in my head. (which are going crazy)

**Summary:**2 Brothers; 1 diva. Ones dating her and treats her like crap while the other falls for her fast. Characters: Trish Stratus, Adam Copeland, Jay Reso, Hunter Helsmly, Ric Flair...many others .

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far: **Trish and Her Many Fine Men; TrishOrton; Inday.** Thanks alot for the feedback. Now i'm thinking up some couples for another story and I really want to do one on Michelle McCool. So if anyone has any suggestions for a pairing let me know. FYI: I don't write slash...soooo.

**Chapter 4:**

Trish sat at the autograph table with her partner for the day. Chris Ivrine. He was her onscreen love interest a while back. Trish didn't mind working with him either. He was a great guy to work with.

After 2 hours of signing and taking pictures Trish gathered her stuff and was ready to leave.

"Hey Stratus." Chris called. Trish turned to see him with a goofy grin.

"Your not gonna leave untill we hang for a while at lunch." He joked.

"Fine." Trish smiled and walked with him to the food court of the mall. Trish went and found a table while Chris got 2 salads and waters.

"So Trish, hows the love life going? You still with Jay?" Chris asked. He sat down and smiled at Trish.

"Not anymore." Trish sighed and began to eat her salad.

Chris gave her a puzzled look. "Why not you guys were like...perfect for eachother."

"No not really." Trish looked at Chris with a serious face. "He was a jerk and he kinda cheated on me."

"Oh, Trish, I'm so sorry hunny. I didn't mean to bring it up like that." Chris felt a little bad now making Trish relive what happened.

"Nah, it's fine now. But guess what happened before I came to the signing." Trish said

Chris smiled. "What?" he asked

"Well Adam..." Chris looked at Trish Confused "Copeland?" Chris smiled and nodded. "Well, he bought me coffee and we chilled for an hour or two, then as I was leaving, he pulled me back and kissed me."

Chris was shocked. He never knew Adam had feelings for Trish that way. "Oh wow, thats an upgrade." Chris joked

"I know." Trish smiled.

After an hour of talking and eating Chris had to go for another signing. Trish drove back to the hotel and found Adam sitting on the couch of thier room. Trish walked up behind him and covered his eyes. She leaned down to his ear and whispered. "Guess who."

Adam smiled. "Trish?" he asked.

"Well, mabey." she said. Trish went around the couch and sat by Adam.

"How'd the signing go?" Adam asked

"Pretty good. A lot of people showed up."

"Well gosh Trish, mabey if you wern't a Diva people wouldn't show up."

Trish chuckled. She thought a minute then looked at Adam. "Hey about earlier..."

"Look, i'm sorry, it was just a spur of the moment type deal." Adam reassured her

"So you regret it?" Trish asked

"Well, no." Adam turned to Trish. "I really like you Trish. I would love to take things further with you but it's Hunter that I'm worried about."

"Further like, how?" Trish asked

"Oh like a relationship." Adam turned away shyly. Trish reached over and turned his head to her. She leaned in and kissed him this time.

"Then we will." Trish grabbed Adam's hand. "Don't worry about Hunter, I'll take care of him."

"Really?" Adam asked

"Yeah." Trish smiled and kissed him again.

Adam wrapped his arm around her and playfully layed on her. Trish kicked and giggled underneth him. Adam kept his lips locked on her as she laughed. Both stopped when the door was whipped open. Adam popped his head up while Trish set herself up with her elbows. Hunter looked at them with a confused look before going to sit on a chair across from the couch. Adam fixed himself so he was now sitting straight up while he helped Trish to a sitting posistion too.

"Can you believe Stephanie? She has the nerve to..." Hunter looked at them and rememberd the sight he saw. "What were you two doing?" Hunter asked

"Hunter, look we decided to take it a step further than just being friends." Trish said

"Whatever. Anyway, Stephanie just got up and left and" Hunter looked at Trish and Adam who were giving eachother odd looks. They were suprised that Hunter let it go that quick. "What?" he asked.

Trish smiled. "Well, I didn't expect you to let it go that quickly."

"Hey its your life." Hunter said. He continued on about his story while Adam and Trish just smiled.

**At The Airport:**

The next day Trish and Adam were at the airport. Adam had to leave today to take care of some publicity. They walked to the gates hand in hand. When they got to the gate Trish turned in front of Adam and grabbed his other hand.

"I don't want you to leave." She said.

"Trisha, I hate to leave you, but its for our job." Adam said. Trish smiled and nodded. "But remember, tomorrow, we'll see eachother again."

"_Flight 130 to Austin now bording."_

Trish looked up at Adam and frowned. Adam leaned down and kissed her slowly.

"Bye Trisha." He said.

"Bye." Trish slowly let go of his hands allowing him to leave. Trish turned to the window after Adam left the gate. She watched him walk to the plane. Outside Adam looked for Trish then blew her a kiss. Trish did the same and waited for the plane to take off.

10 minutes later the plane was in the air and Trish was walking back to her car. When she got a call from Torrie.

"Hey Tor." She answered

_"Trish whats up?" _

"Nothing just leaving the Airport."

_"Why are you at the airport?"_

"It's a love story."

_"Oh, well you can tell me about it later. Girls night my room?"_

"Not tonight, I'm just gonna go and sleep."

_"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Trish."_

"Bye Tor." Trish hung up and drove to her hotel.

**A/N: ** Yeah I did the best I could this chapter...Review loves!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sucka For Love**

**Summary:****:**2 Brothers; 1 diva. Ones dating her and treats her like crap while the other falls for her fast. Characters: Trish Stratus, Adam Copeland, Jay Reso, Hunter Helsmly, Ric Flair...many others .

**Disclaimer:** yeah i still don't own a damn thing :(. oh and in case you didn't know, the title is from the song by Danity Kane called Sucka For Love.

**A/N:** I still need ideas for a new story...The divas i like to write about are Trish, Kelly, and Michelle. Don't ask why...haha.

**Chapter 5:**

The next day Trish packed for the flight to Austin. Just 2 hours and she got to see Adam. She zipped up her suitcase and went to Hunters room so they could ride together. Trish knocked on the door and Hunter came out with his bags.

"Lets go." He said. Trish followed him down the elevator and to his rental car where they loaded up the bags and got in the car. "So is Adam treating you right?" he asked

"Of coarse, he's a hell of a lot better then Jay was."

"I bet," Hunter said. He drove to the airport and went right to the gates. They got on the plane and sat down. "Trish, always get first class when riding with me." Hunter joked. Trish laughed and fell asleep as the plane took off.

**2 Hours later**

Trish wheeled her bag through the airport untill she found a familiar face. She dropped the bag and ran to him and jumped in his arms. Adam held her tightly.

"Wow, mabey we should travel apart more often." Adam joked.

"I missed you." She said in between kisses.

Hunter who was trailing behind grabbed Trish's bag and walked over to them. "Ok guys to much PDA. Can we just get out of here and get lunch, i'm starving."

Adam smiled and put Trish down. He grabbed her hand and walked out of the airport with Hunter trailing behind again. They walked to Adam's rental car and loaded it up with baggage.

"Theres this great cafe I like to go to when we're here. You guys wanna go there?" Adam asked

Trish and Hunter nodded. After getting his own car. Hunter followed Adam down to the cafe. Trish rode with Adam and Hunter was by himself. After taking there seats at the cafe they ordered subs around the table. When they finished eating, Hunter went to his hotel and Trish and Adam walked around downtown.

"So how was Austin without me?" Trish asked

"Lonely, I missed you like crazy." Adam said

"I missed you too." Trish looked around then back at Adam. "So what are you doing tonight?"

Adam looked down at her and smiled. "Nothing why?"

"Well, i was thinking we should spend some alone time in our room. Just me and you."

Adam's smile got bigger. "Damn girl, i like that." Adam turned Trish around so her back was against the brick wall. He leaned down and kissed her...getting deeper and deeper by the second.

"I said in the room, not on the streets." Trish joked as she pushed Adam off a bit.

Adam smiled and lifted Trish off her feet. "Lets go then..."

Trish laughed. "Where are you taking me?"

"To a place i used to go when i brought my first girlfriend with me on the road."

Trish giggled. "Okay."

Adam put Trish down and ran to the car with her. He then drove 30 minutes to a hill and pulled over on the side of the road. They got out of the car and Adam wrapped his arm around Trish.

"A hill?" She asked

"Not just a hill." Adam said. They walked over the small hill reveling a crystal blue lake. Trish was stunned at the beauty of it.

"Wow." She said. Adam lifted her up and placed her on the ground on the other side of the hill so noone could see them.

Adam layed on top of her and slowly but deeply kissed Trish. Her hands ran up his shirt as she felt his body on top of hers. She pulled his shirt over his head as he did the same to her. Soon thier pants came off and Adam was slowing down. He got off of her and ran down the the lake in his boxers. He stripped them off and jumped in. Trish did the same. She giggled and the coldness of the water. She wrapped her arms and legs around Adam and continued what they started.

**A/N:** haha cheesy i know...but review loves :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Sucka For Love**

**Disclaimer:** yeah i'm not owning these wrestlers, im looking into it though...haha

**Summary:**2 Brothers; 1 diva. Ones dating her and treats her like crap while the other falls for her fast. Characters: Trish Stratus, Adam Copeland, Jay Reso, Hunter Helsmly, Ric Flair...many others

**A/N:** Damn, I am on a roll updating these chapters...**Trish and her many fine men, **thanks for encouraging me to update :)

**Chapter 6**

That Monday Trish woke up the the sun peaking through the hotel window. She smiled and looked at the figure next to her. Adam had his arm tightly around her waist never allowing anyone to take her from him. She slipped out of bed and into the bathroom where she got ready for her day.

Back in the kitchen area Adam was now awake and making waffles for him and Trish. When she came out of the bathroom she smiled at him.

"Good Morning" She said. She walked to the stove to see what he was making.

"I made some for you too." He said quietly

"You are to perfect babe." Trish said with a giggle. She walked to the fridge where she poured herself a glass of orange juice. When Adam finished making waffles she took two on a plate and walked over to the table. Adam joined her.

"When do we have to be at the arena today?" Trish asked

"Six-Thirty I think." Adam responded

"Oh, so no dinner?"

"Your choice, Fast Food or Catering?"

Trish thought for a moment. "Catering."

Adam nodded and they finished thier breakfast.

**Raw:**

Trish and Adam walked besides eachother while he carried the bags into the arena. They shared a locker room for the night so Trish didn't have to share with the other divas. The couple walked into Catering hand in hand. The first thing they saw was Hunter hitting on another girl. Trish rolled her eyes and sat next to adam at a table. Hunter soon joined them and same with Ric.

'So what are you guys doing for the show tonight?" Hunter asked.

Trish looked at the script she picked up earlier. "Promo with Jay" Trish said with an angered voice. Adam smiled. "I got the night off except for an interview."

Hunter and Ric nodded. "We get to pick on Orton again."

Adam and Trish laughed. Then the couple got up and grabbed food before reclaiming there spots at the table. Trish ate then ran off to find Torrie. She opened up the womens locker room and recived a huge hug.

"Oh my god Trish! Why didn't you tell me you were dating Adam?" Torrie asked

"Well thats what I came here to do." Trish reassured her.

"Ok, tell me all about it." Torrie said. She sat on the couch and motioned Trish to sit next to her. Trish told her the whole story before walking back to Adams locker room. He was no where to be found so she layed on the couch and closed her eyes.

Adam snuck in the room when he saw Trish relaxing. He tip-toed over and planted a small peck on her lips. Trish opened her eyes to meet the face of Adam. She smiled and kissed him back. Trish moved her legs and Adam sat at the other end of the couch. Trish got up and Adam layed down. Trish placed a leg on either side of him and sat on him.

"Where have you been?" He asked Trish.

"Talking to Torrie." She responded

"Oh, about what?"

"Things." Trish giggled and grabbed both of Adams hands like people would do when they play the game 'Mercy'.

"Us?" He asked

"Yeah." Trish smiled again and kissed Adam. She parted her lips slightly allowing Adam to slip his tounge into her mouth. He tried to pull her shirt off before a knock on the door interupted them.

_"Trish, Segment in 5"_ the stageman yelled. Trish leaned down to Adam and whispered in his ear.

"We'll finish this later." She said with a giggle. She got off of him and walked to the hall where she would be filming the segment with her now ex, Jay. She didn't want anything to do with him now. As he walked towards her she had a creepy smile.

'Hey Trish," Jay said then winked at her.

Trish gave a disgusted look then flipped him off. Jay was shocked and every expression on his face showed it.

**A/N:** Review everyone. And btw: I'm still looking for ideas for a new story. Read previous chapters to see what I like D


	7. Chapter 7

**Sucka For Love**

**Summary:** 2 Brothers; 1 diva. Ones dating her and treats her like crap while the other falls for her fast. Characters: Trish Stratus, Adam Copeland, Jay Reso, Hunter Helsmly, Ric Flair...many others.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own a thing except ideas and a few pennys :D

**A/N:** Yeeah i've been a bit busy and trying to post new chapters. I'm trying my hardest though :)

**Chapter 7:**

Trish sighed after she finished her segment. She leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. Jay walked towards her.

"See ya around babe." He said as he walked past

Trish rolled her eyes once more. She tried to trip him but he dodged it.

"Don't let him get yo you kid."

Trish looked in the opposite direction and saw the Nature Boy Ric Flair. She smiled.

"He's nothing but a low life bastard." Ric reassured her.

"I try to tell myself that, its just not working." Trish sighed

"Well, he cheated on a lovely lady. That makes him a low life. Trish your better than him. Look at what you have now. Good Friends and family that care about you, but most importantly, you have a better boyfriend." Ric smiled and reached a hand out to her. Trish grabbed it and stood up. "And from what I hear he's been looking for you."

Trish smiled and began to walk. "Thanks Ric" Trish walked away then turned towards him. "For everything."

Ric smiled and walked away while Trish walked to Adams locker room. She saw the door was cracked open. She peeked through and saw Adam on the couch, talking on his cell phone.

"I love her and nothing can change that, just please let me do it...ok i'll talk to Stephanie...thank you Mrs.McMahon...ok goodbye." Adam closed his phone and smiled.

Trish knocked on the door causing Adam to jump.

"Come in." he yelled

Trish walked in quietly. Adan looked up and smiled at her. "Hey Trisha." he said

"Hey." Trish said quietly. She sat next to Adam on the couch and sighed.

"I've got some great news." Adam told her. He slipped on the couch and kneeled in front of her and grabbed her hands. "I just got off the phone with Linda McMahon. And she's going to green light a storyline with me and you."

Trish smiled. "Really? What about my angle with Jay."

"Cleared. We're gonna start flirting and Jay is gonna notice, argue with me, I take you away from him and you're a face again." Adam said excitedly

"Oh my god, thats going to be great" Trish exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around Adams neak for a hug.. She moved his hands from hers and to her waist. He lifted her up and kissed her softly.

"Your amazing Trisha." Adam said before placing her on her feet. She went to her tip-toes and lissed her softly.

"You are too." she responded.

Adam looked down at his girlfriend. "Lets get out of here."

"What about your interview?" Trish asked

"I filmed it while you filmed yours. Mine is going to be pre-recorded." Adam said

"Ok then." Adam grabbed their bags and headed to the car.

"I want to take you somewhere though." He said. He grabbed a bandana from his trunk and helped Trish in the carHe wrapped the bandana around her eyes then shut the car door and went over to his own side. He started the car and Trish giggled.

"This isn't the part when you kill me is it?" she asked

"No, it's not." he reassured her.

Adam drove to the location he had reserved earlier that day. He grabbed Trish hand then lifted her up and carried her to a blanket. He layed her down and took the bandana of her eyes. They were on the beach with candles surronding them and a little picnic basket off to the side. Trish gasped in suprise.

"You did this all for me?" she asked

"Well...yeah." Adam said. He searched in the basket and grabbed 2 glasses and wine. He poured a glass for Trish and himself. "A toast," he said "to a very long relationship."

"I'll toast to that," Trish said. She sipped her wine and looked out to the ocean. 'this place is just all to beautiful'

She got up and walked to the ocean. Adam followed close behind. She went in untill the water was waist high. Adam wrapped his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall from the waves. Trish wrapped her arms around his neak.

"I love you Adam. I always have." Trish said.

"I love you too Trish." Adam leaned down and slipped his tounge into her mouth for a deep passionite kiss. As the waves crashed against them she continued to crash their lips upon eachother as if they were the only two people alive.

**A/N:** okay i know there no ocean in Ausitn, but hey, its fiction it dosent have to be true. :) review is muchh needed :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Sucka For Love**

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I know, Still owning nothing :)

**Summary:** 2 Brothers; 1 diva. Ones dating her and treats her like crap while the other falls for her fast. Characters: Trish Stratus, Adam Copeland, Jay Reso, Hunter Helsmly, Ric Flair...many others

**A/N:** Yeeeah, I'm sorry I have been a little busy lately. But here's this chapter. I'm going to start another story soon. It's a pairing of Michelle McCool and Batista. And I'll start a few Rent stories soon. I've been meaning to post them online. I've writted at least 3 but I always forget to post them. I don't know how I manage that, Rent is my **FAVORITE** movie :)

**The Following Week:**

Trish sat in Adams locker room reading over the script. She started her storyline with Adam tonight. The script was taken out of her hands and the couch sunk in next to her.

"New scripts, eh?" Adam asked as he read over it. "I talk to you, you laugh, and giggle, Jay comes over then we have a match tonight." Adam smiled. "easy stuff." He noticed Trish seemed a little upset and wrapped an arm around her. "Whats wrong?"

"I hate having to be near him and having him all over me, even if it's just for a few minutes." Trish said.

"Well, Like you said, just for a few minutes."

"Well it still makes me think about what he did to me." Trish got up and walked to the door. "It still hurts." She opened the door and walked out.

Adam sat there shocked. He had no idea what he was going to do now.

**90 minutes later:**

Adam stood waiting to shoort the segment. He didn't see Trish since she left his locker room. Jay waited nearby for his que to interupt them. Trish walked over to a set of boxes and put on a fake smile.

"Lets go." She said. Adam noticed the fake happiness in her voice.

"3...2...1" The camera guy motioned to start.

Trish was shown tieing her boots up with Adam against the wall behind her.

"Has anyone told you that you are the most beautiful thing to walk this earth." Adam said

Trish smiled and turned around. "actually yes."

Adam chuckled "Cocky are we?"

"No, i'm just telling the truth," Trish laughed as well

"Whats going on here?" Jay asked wrapping an arm around Trish's waist.

"We were just talking." Trish said

'Well Don't" Jay said angry

"Hey bro cool it." Adam put an arm in front of jay to turn him around

"Don't tell me what to do." Jay looked at Trish "Come on lets go." He let Trish walk in front of him but he stopped by Adam. "And i'll see you in the ring." Jay turned and walked with Trish. The camera guy zoomed in on Adam's angry face.

"And Cut." the camera guy yelled. Adam smiled and tried to catch up with Trish. He couldn't find her. He looked int he opposite direction and saw Jay. "Where did she go?" he asked

Jay shrugged, "I don't care where she went. But i'm guessing Hunters." Jay turned on his heel and walked away, Adam sighed and went to the gorrila to be ready. As Adam's music started, Jay and Trish appeared. Adam looked down at her and smiled before going out the curtain. Trish and Jay followed when Jay's music started. She put on another fake smile and grabbed Jay's hand.

**10 Minutes later:**

"1...2...3" the ref counted

Adam slipped off of Jay and raised his hand in victiory, He looked over at Trish who was smiling. He smiled back and rolled out of the ring. He began to walk back but saw Trish arguing with Jay. Adam knew it was in the script but what he wanted to do wasn't. Adam bolted to the ring and speared Jay. Leaving Trish shocked.

**Backstage:**

Adam sat in his locker room quietly with his head in his hands and his head in deep thoughts. When the door opened his head shot up. Trish walked in and closed the door slowly.

"You still mad?" Adam asked

"No Hunter helped me through it." Trish admitted. Adam nodded and Trish handed him a towel. "Your drenched in sweat"

"Thanks." Adam said as he took the towel.

Trish sat next to him. "I just hate to have to work with Jay. Plus I have to be all over him, and supporting him out in the ring after what he did to me. I just can't do it."

Trish pushed herself off the couch and paced to the other side of the room with her back turned towards Adam. He got up and slowly approached her.

"I can do anything in my power to speed up this storyline so you don't have to be with him."

Adam turned back to Adam. "Really?" she asked

"Of coarse." Adam grabbed one hand. "Trisha, he hurt you. And I just don't want you to be upset." Adam looked deeply into her eyes. "I Love you." He said softly

Trish looked blankley at him "Adam...I..."

"You don't have to say it back." Adam started "I have always loved you. Even when you were going out with Jay. I just thought that now was a good time to say it."

Trish pulled ihm closer and kissed him lightly. "I love you too."

Adam smiled and kissed her back "Lets get out of here."

Adam showered quickly and changed into jeans and a 'Rated R Superstar' t-shirt. When he came out of the bathroom Trish smiled. "Bags are in th car." Trish said. She looked at his shirt. "Rated R eh?"

Adam laughed. "Only for you." He wrapped an arm around her waist and walked out of the room and to the car.

"So tell me why did you spear Jay?" Trish asked with a chuckle

"Well I thought he was going to hurt you." Adam smiled

"So, are you some kind of tough guy?" Trish asked. Adam just chuckled and bumped her slightly. The two laughed and went back to the hotel.

**A/N:** Sooo there it is...Review my loves 333


	9. Chapter 9

**Sucka For Love**

**Disclaimer:** Yeah...still not owning the peeps...and i never will Cries

**A/N:** Yeah i've been busy...so this is gonna be short

**Summary:** 2 Brothers; 1 diva. Ones dating her and treats her like crap while the other falls for her fast. Characters: Trish Stratus, Adam Copeland, Jay Reso, Hunter Helsmly, Ric Flair...many others

**Chapter 9:**

"Yeah two iced lattes please." Trish said as she smiled at the young girl behind the counter. When they were given to her, Trish payed the money and brought the drinks to the table she was sitting at.

Torrie Wilson smiled as she recived her drink. "Thanks." Torrie said "How much do I owe you?" she asked

"Don't worry about it Torr," Trish said "Your my best friend, I wouldn't make you pay me back for something like this."

Torrie just smiled. "So...you and Adam. Whats going on?"

Trish blushed. "Well.."

Torrie smiled even bigger. "Oh my gosh...your in love!" She yelled.

Trish's eyes widdened as she grabbed the other blonde by the arm and pulled her out of the cafe. They began to walk to Trish's car. "That is the last time I take you out in public and talk about my personal life."

Torrie just giggled and the two blondes went off to their photo shoot at the arena.

**2 hours later:**

The photoshoot was over and the houseshow was an hour away. Slowly superstars enterd the arena, a few at a time. Trish was walking around the corriders when she heard her name called.

"Trisha..."

Trish turned around to find Jay walking towards her. She was about to walk away.

"Wait, before you go...I just need to tell you...that..." Jay walked closer and grabbed her hand. "I'm a mess. Ever since I did that to you, I haven't been able to live with myself just please." Jay leaned in slowly and kissed her cheek. "Come back to me." He let go of her hand leaving her stunned. Trish just watched him walk away speechless. When she turned she found an angry Adam.

"What the Hell was that?" he asked running his hand through his hair.

"Adam, It was nothing, I didn't say anything."

"Exactly, You didn't say a damn thing, and you could've stopped his sleezy ass." Adam glared at Trish burning holes through her, "You good for nothing bitch."

Trish tried to stop him from leaving but he walked away to fast. She turned her back to the wall and slid down letting the tears fall from her face.

**After the show**

Trish walked to Hunters locker room only reciving a glare from The Game.

"So Adam got to you?" Trish asked while walking in slowly. Ric was back in the corner packing his bag quietly listening.

"Yeah..and I thought it was him I couldn't trust, but no, you go back to that ass who got you in a mess." Hunter Said

"I didn't do anything..." Trish Started

"Save it, I don't wanna hear your shit." Hunter said. He grabbed his suitcase and walked out of the locker room.

Trish walked over to the bench and sat with her head in her hands. She raised her head slowly with tears now down her face, as an arm went around her shoulders.

"Sweetie, I believe you. Hell, i know you didn't go back to Jay. Especially after what he put you through. He's a slimeball who just wants to hit you again, and cheat and make you feel bad." Ric said

"Ric, I lost my bestfriend, I lost my boyfriend. Hell, I lost my love."

Ric smiled. "You love Adam?"

Trish stood up and paced back and forth.

"Of Coarse I do." Trish started. "I would never do anything to hurt him, especially since he helped me, and cared for me, and caresses me when I'm upset." Trish stopped when Ric put his hand on her shoulders.

"Then we will do everything in my power to get Adam back" Ric smiled

"And Hunter?" Trish asked wiping her tears.

"First thing in the morning."

Trish smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Ric...thanks alot."

Ric stroked her back and embraced her hug. "Anything for you babygirl."

**A/N:** Yeah i know, It's short...but let me know what you think


	10. Chapter 10

**Sucka For Love**

**Disclaimer:** Yep still not owning the people

**Summary****:** 2 Brothers. 1 Diva. One treats her horribly and the other falls for her fast. Features: Trish Stratus, Adam Copeland, Jay Reso, Hunter Helmsly, Ric Flair...and more.

**A/N:** Oh wow, I typed this at 11:40 pm and i'm counting down the minutes to midnight when i finally turn 15. Yay!! Well I'm sorry if this is so short.

**Chapter 10:**

**2 Weeks Later**

"Come on, it's 7 o'clock. I was up and showered by 6. Time to get your lazy ass out of bed." A masculine voice said.

Trish groaned as the shades were slid open and the sun shined in brightly. She rolled over on her stomach and covered her head with the pillow. A strong hand grabbed the pillow and hit her with it. Trish's eyes shot open and stared up at the blonde haired man with a dorky grin.

"Trisha darling, wake up."

"Hunter, you can kiss my ass." Trish said with a smirk.

Hunter rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom where he turned on the shower. He soon walked out and threw Trish over his shoulder, kicking and yelling, and placed her in the shower fully clothed.

"You have a half-hour in there, that means, hair, make-up and shower."

Trish ran a brush through her hair 10 minutes later. She thought about a couple of weeks back when she made up with her best friend.

_**Flashback**_

_Trish groaned as Ric dragged her through the cafe. Hunter had no idea that she was coming. Hunter glared as Ric and Trish came his way._

_"Ric, get that whore away from me." Hunter said as he stomped away but Trish grabbed his arm and stopped him._

_"Just give me a few minutes."_

_Hunter looked at Trish who had sorrow in her eyes, then looked at Ric who had encouragement in his. Hunter sighed and nodded. He led her to a back table in the cafe. Ric smiled and left._

_"Look Hunter, what happened, was nothing." Trish started. "You only got one side of the story."_

_Hunter nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Ok then, whats yours?"_

_Trish sighed. "Jay just came up to me and said a few things, then randomly kissed my cheek. He was saying that he was a mess and he regreted everything he did. I wasn't able to say anything back. Before i could, he walked away and Adam thought the worst. I care so much about him Hunter, i would never do anything like that."_

_**End Flashback**_

Trish smiled as she applied her make-up. That was two weeks ago and the pair had picked up right where they left off on there friendship. As Trish was leaving the bathroom, Hunter was telling her his plans for the day.

**12 hours later:**

The two had spent the day training, working out, and looking for new ring gear. Now Trish was relaxing to the quiet sounds of the running water of the hot tub she was seated in. The hotel she was at had a great view of the city ahead of her. The rooftop pool area was empty except for a few people from the cleaning crew and the bartender.

"One Corona." A voice at the empty bar said.

Trish turned her head and saw him. He was still the great looking man that she was begining to fall in love with. Once he had gotten his drink, he stayed seated at the bar with his back still turned to Trish.

"Jay told me what really happened." He said after the bartender left.

Trish put her arms folded on the edge of the hot tub. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, i wanted to hear it from you." Adam said. He slid of f the bar stool and began to walk towards the hottub slowly, with his drink in his hand.

"How long have you known?"

"About a week and a half." Adam smiled and put his drink down. He slid his shirt over his head and took his phone and his key card out of his pocket. He got in the hot tub and walked over to Trish. He grabbed her hands and slowly intertwined them. "But that was the longest 10 days of my life." Adam said slowly before leaning in and softly peacking her lips.

When he pulled back he saw Trish smiling. He switched there places in the pool so he was now sitting but with Trish straddling him. She giggled before leaning in for slow and soft pecks.

Hunter and Ric were walking through the doors of the pool area before stopping and smirking. "Good, now she'll leave us alone." Hunter joked.

Ric rolled his eyes with a smile. "You were the one bugging her."

"Oh, right." Hunter chuckled. "Hey you two, this is a public area, get a a room." He yelled.

Adam smiled and looked at Trish. "Lets go back to my room." he mumbled against her lips.

Trish giggled as Adam lifted her out of the hot tub, grabbed there stuff and carried her two floors down to his privite room.

**A/N:** yeeah, there ya go. I started when i was 14, but I finished when i was 15 Smiles happy b-day to me...review :D


End file.
